The Truth About Cindy
by c02
Summary: No longer a one shot about Jimmy and Cindy. I'm finally working on a new chapter Oct. 2007


**Disclaimer: **I wish that I owned Jimmy Neutron, but the show is truly owned by people who are not me. Life is cruel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Truth about Cindy**

"Okay listen up claaaaaaass! Before you leave I have a writing assignment for you." The 10th grade teacher Mrs. Fowl barked at her 15 year-old students.

Mrs. Fowl, Ms. Fowl's mother, always assigned random, boring writing assignments to the class on weekends. The students all groaned and sighed as the paper was passed out with the assignment criteria.

"Now class, this assignment will be about something you like. Anything that inspires you in any way at all BRAWK!"

"Can it be about Ultra..." Sheen started.

"Yes Sheen, even ULTRAAA Lord will be accepted this time." Mrs. Fowl said. "It will be titled "The Truth about - blank, and you must tell everyone why that particular something or even someone..."

"Well I bet we can guess what Nerdtron will be writing about." Cindy said while Mrs. Fowl was still squawking instructions to the class.

"How do you know what I'm writing about Vortex? Maybe I'll write about how you truly inspired me to get and keep a life." Jimmy answered her smartly.

"Ooh good one Neutron." Cindy snapped at him.

"I think I'll be writing on the positive effects that R&B has on teenagers." Libby said thoughtfully.

"I'm writing about how Libby truly inspires me to be a better man and to brush my teeth and change my underwear more frequently." Sheen said, giving a goofy look to Libby.

"Uh huh, good luck with that Sheen." Libby said, with a partly disgusted grin.

"What about you Carl, should I even ask?" Jimmy said.

"Llamas." Carl said, staring into space, with a deranged look on his face.

"Yup I knew it." Sheen said.

"Carl, Sheen, meet me at my lab after school, I've got something to show you." Jimmy said.

"Okay Jim." Carl answered, while Sheen gave him the thumbs up and then ran off to talk to Libby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell for the end of class rang, and all the kids rushed outside, free for the weekend from all the homework and hassle of school, at least for a few days. Jimmy, Sheen and Carl went over to Jimmy's lab, while Cindy and Libby went to Cindy's house and were getting their weekend homework out of the way...

"So Libbs, what do you think I should write about. I mean this whole assignment it's kind of boring really, I get tired of these stupid things." Cindy said.

"Like you need to ask me." Libby said.

"What do you mean? I can't think of anything that inspires me." Cindy asked.

"Well I don't know what you _should_ write about but I know what you _could_ write about." Libby answered while sorting through some papers.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jimmy. Like you needed to ask."

"Neutron? Ha, yeah sure, he inspires me to never become a geek."

"Sure thing Cind." Libby said without looking up.

"What? Are you kidding me, why would I write a class paper on Jimmy, it's supposed to be about something we _like._" Cindy said with a laugh.

Libby just gave her a look and kept looking through her papers.

"Seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about. Either way, I have to come up with something soon. My mom won't let me go anywhere until all my homework is done."

Libby just gave her another look and again continued to look through her papers.

"Okay Libby cut the silent treatment please, and what are you looking for anyway?"

"Look Cindy, all I'm saying is that it's been like five years now and you still pretend you hate Jimmy, it gets old you know." Libby said matter-of-factly, "And I'm looking for a drawing Sheen did for me. I mean hey, he's a little strange but still so cute."

"You really got the hots for the little weirdo don't you?" Cindy asked.

"At least I can admit it when I like someone."

"Ugh! I don't like Neutron..." Cindy started, but she knew it was pointless to go on.

Once again the "whatever girl" look spread across Libby's face.

"Okay, so what if I don't _hate_ Neutron, I still can't do a school paper on him, that's pathetic. You didn't help me out at all Libbs."

"Well girl I told you I didn't know what you should do. Hey, maybe write something about denial, we all know that you know _tons_ about that." Libby said with a laugh.

"Oh ha ha very funny." Cindy said sarcastically. "I guess I'll just tell my mom I'm finished and then do it later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile at Jimmy's lab...**

"...and that, is how this tiny rocket can now carry me at speeds exceeding the sound barrier!"

"Wow really interesting Jimmy. So are we going to go on your rocket now or what?" Sheen asked.

"Tomorrow we're going to. It'll be the new rocket's maiden voyage boys!" Jimmy said, raising his hand in the air valiantly and looking off in to space.

"Riiight... so can we go on it NOW?" Sheen asked again.

"Well no we can't yet, I still got a few bugs to work out." Jimmy answered him.

"Ohh... okay I'm bored." Sheen added.

"Yeah I don't get it Jim." Carl said.

"So what about this ultra lame writing assignment? I want to write about my sweet Libby but I don't think I have enough paper..."

"Sheen, you have issues."Jimmy said.

"What, just because _I_ want to write about my sweet Libbs and _you're_ too scared to write about Cindy."

"What? What are you talking about? What..."

"Jimmy and Cindy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I..." Carl started singing.

"CARL! Knock it off guys, you know I can't stand Cindy." Jimmy said.

"Whatever Jimmy. It's just that it's been like five years now that you and Cindy keep pretending to hate each other, it gets old amigo." Sheen told him.

"Yeah I mean it's not like it's a secret Jim." Carl added.

"Yeah me and Libby talk about it all the time... I mean! uh... we never talk about it... so uh, I have to go home?" Sheen said, with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah I think I have to get home Jim, the Happy Fuzzy Llama Hour is on in ten minutes." Carl said.

"Oh man! That means Ultra Lord is on soon! JIMMY I HAVE TO GO!"

And without saying goodbye Sheen took off out of the lab, but not without slamming face first into the wall next to the door. Carl and Jimmy just sat and laughed at him until he finally got up, gave them an angry look and walked out with his chin held high. They could hear him tripping over something else again on his way out.

"Well Jim, like I said, I should probably get home, my mom still doesn't like me out past 6."

"Carl you're 15, where's your dignity?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, um, well you know... I just..."

"Alright Carl, just remember, tomorrow we launch at noon!"

"Yup, kay Jim, see ya." Carl said, and while he was walking out he started singing again, "Jimmy and Cindy sittin' in a tree..."

"Ugh... whatever, they were just trying to get to me." Jimmy said to himself.

-It isn't healthy to talk to yourself- Goddard's green screen lit up.

Jimmy just gave him a look and walked to the other side of his lab, took off his blue lab coat and sat down at his desk. He figured now was the time to do his homwork for school while it was quiet.

"Goddard, display options for annoying school writing assignment."

The robotic dog's green screen lit up once again:

-Albert Einstein-

"Nah too obvious."

-Mom and Dad-

"Too mature."

-Cindy Vortex-

"Ha... wait... what? Hey whose side are you on?"

-Yours-

"Well then give me some more options Goddard, I'm a scientist not a writer!"

-Out of ideas-

"Ahh. Well a boring writing assignment makes for a boring topic. Mom and dad it is." Jimmy decided, "I mean, I could never write about Cindy, that would be like dropping the A-bomb on my social life."

-Whatever you say-

"Yeah..."

_Cindy... I know how I really feel about her, but she'll never know. I mean I can't tell her can I? That could be a disaster... Or maybe it could be good for the two of us, no more fighting, no more... nah what am I thinking. Only in a perfect world could me and Cindy... Ahh, snap out of it Jimmy! _He thought to himself.

Jimmy sat in his lab into the night, writing his paper, and doing other homework he had due. He was about to wrap things up and head in to bed, when suddenly he heard a loud crash, and in the dark of his lab he could now see many large figures standing around him, each of them with glowing, angry eyes...

"Goddard..." Jimmy started, but was cut off by the figures dashing forward at him...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At school the next Monday...**

"Alright class, take your seeeeeeeeeeats!" Mrs. Fowl squealed, "We'll be going through and reading our writing assignments from Friday BRAWK!"

"Hey guys." Libby said as she and Cindy took their seats next to Carl and Sheen.

"Hey Libby, looking el magnifico today as always!" Sheen said, getting up and walking Libby to her seat.

Libby giggled, "Good to see you too Sheen."

"So where's Spewtron? I can't wait to hear his pathetic excuse for a theme story."

Cindy and Libby laughed.

"We haven't seen Jimmy all weekend." Sheen said, "We went over to his lab like every hour this weekend and he was never there."

"Yeah, haven't seen Jim since Friday." Carl added.

"Weird." Libby said.

"Yeah, it's not like Neutron to ditch school. Maybe he chickened out." Cindy thought.

Sheen and Carl just shrugged.

"Alright class quiet down. Sheen maybe you should go first." Mrs. Fowl barked. "Just get it out of the way..." She added under her breath.

One by one the class took turns reading their papers. Sheen's was a split between Libby and Ultra Lord, Cindy decided on writing about her future self, Libby's of course on nothing other than music and Carl's, well that one is obvious. It was actually a quiet day for a change, since Jimmy wasn't present to argue and fight with Cindy, and this was noticeable to everyone in the class.

"Cindy Vortex, I want you to go to Jimmy Neutron's after school and take him his homework BRAWK!" Mrs. Fowl ordered her.

(sighing) "Yes Mrs. Fowl."

"It isn't like Jimmy to skip a day of claaaaass and I want someone to make sure everything is alright."

"Yes mam."

The school bell then rang, releasing the class from the evil clutches of another Monday. Sheen and Carl each headed their separate ways, and Cindy met up with Libby in the hallway after class.

"Hey Libbs."

"Hey Cind."

"Will you go with me to Neutron's so I don't have to go alone?"

"Sure thing girl."

"Thanks. I don't want to get stuck looking at his dad's stupid duck collection or anything."

The girl's both laughed and headed out of the school towards Jimmy's, but when they got there they didn't uncover any good news about him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Knocks on the Neutron's door... soon Mr. Neutron answers it)

"Hi Mr. Neutron."

"Oh hello girls, what brings you over here?" He greeted them, but Mr. Neutron looked very tired and like he had been upset over something.

"Um, well we came to bring Jimmy his homework Mr. Neutron. Is everything okay?" Cindy asked.

Mr. Neutron just stopped and stared down at Jimmy's school books lying in Cindy's hands with a very scared and sad look on his face.

"Why don't you come in girls, you can just go up and put those books in Jimmy's room for him.

"Sure thing Mr. Neutron." Libby said. Both girls were starting to feel a little awkward.

As they entered the Neutron house, they saw Mrs. Neutron lying on the couch, also looking very tired and haggard as Mr. Neutron was, and with tons of crumpled up tissues spread across the coffee table.

"H-Hi Mrs. Neutron." Cindy managed to say.

"Oh hello girls." Mrs. Neutron said, sitting up and trying to sound cheerful.

"Mrs. Neutron, is everything okay?" Libby asked.

"Oh yes, yes girls everything is fine just fine... just... fine..." Mrs. Neutron stuttered, but was now burying her face in her hands and sobbing.

Cindy and Libby looked terrified, and Hugh then walked over and tried to comfort Mrs. Neutron.

"You see girls," Hugh started, "Jimmy went missing last night. I mean, we know he always goes off on his crazy trips all the time, but he always tells us first. Jimmy has never just gone missing without any type of warning before."

"I'm just sure something bad has happened I'm just sure, it's my mother's instinct." Judy sobbed.

"I'm really sorry Mr. and Mrs. Neutron." Cindy said, now becoming a little worried herself. "Is there anything we can do?"

"No girls I'm afraid there isn't. Just put Jimmy's books up in his room if you don't mind, and we're sorry to have scared you like this."

"Not a problem Mr. Neutron, and we really are sorry." Cindy said.

Cindy and Libby then slowly walked over to the stairs and up to Jimmy's room, both still shaken up and not speaking to one another much, until they reached Jimmy's room. Libby broke the silence.

"Freaky." She said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Cindy said.

"What do you mean you guess so, aren't you worried?"

"Well Jimmy does do things without telling his parents at times, I mean we both know that."

"True. But he usually tells _somebody_ what he's up to and Carl and Sheen said they haven't heard from him in three days. He always tells those two about his plans."

"Maybe you're right." Cindy said, "I guess it is a little strange when you put it that way."

"Even Goddard is gone." Libby pointed out.

Cindy just looked at the floor in Jimmy's room, and then around the walls and the desk where various devices and inventions sat idle. It was a little chilling thinking that Jimmy may never be back here and that she may never see him again. She immediately shook the thought however, and she and Libby set his books on his bed and then left the Neutron's in complete silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday morning... no Jimmy. Wednesday... no Jimmy. Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday and next Monday... still no sign of Jimmy Neutron. His absence was starting to have a strange effect on Cindy and she couldn't figure out what it was. She looked out her window every night and day and always felt strange when she saw his clubhouse completely dark and unused. No Goddard walking between the lab and the house, no Mrs. Neutron bringing lunch out to Jimmy, or any Carl and Sheen being experimented on in the yard. It was all too strange and even... lonely for Cindy. She had been very uncharacteristically quiet in class also, since 90 percent of her talking was aimed at teasing Jimmy.

This is when she realized that she had to figure out what was going on. She couldn't believe that she was spending so much time thinking about Jimmy, and it was eating away at her day by day. How Mr. and Mrs. Neutron looked so scared and worried, how Carl, Sheen and even Libby were all a worried about what happened to him. Cindy's whole world was coming to a screeching halt, and she didn't like it, not one bit. So she decided to do something about it. She hadn't actually devised a major plan or anything, but she knew where to start looking for clues. First she needed to talk to Libby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After school that day, Cindy met up with Libby at her locker...**

"Hey Libby."

"Hey Cind, what are you up to girl?"

"Look Libbs, I think... I think I'm a little worried about Jimmy."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I wanted to go in to Jimmy's lab. I mean if we're going to find anything out it would be the logical place to start looking."

"Well how are we going to do that, we need Jimmy's DNA."

"Well, I know Sheen could get us in... that's where I need you."

"Let me guess, you want me to sweet talk Sheen into giving me some of Jimmy's hair so we can get into the lab."

"Bingo."

Libby stopped and pondered about this for a moment.

"Alright, anything for you girl."

"Thanks Libbs. So tonight, after everyone's asleep we sneak out and meet up in Jimmy's backyard?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Alright, see you tonight Libby."

"Take it easy girl, and don't stress too much. Everyone knows he's _your _man after all." Libby said walking away and sticking her tongue out at Cindy.

"Ugh! Libby!"

But Cindy just smiled, it was all she could do for some reason. She was dead worried about Jimmy, but something about hearing Jimmy being called "her man" gave her butterflies in her stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like it took days for it to finally get dark out, Cindy thought. Soon, it would be lights out for her parents, and then she would be on her way to meet up with Libby. She just hoped that Libby was able to get some of Jimmy's hair from Sheen. It was really weird to Cindy that Sheen had a bag full of Jimmy's hair, but at the same time she was glad since it was her key into the lab.

She had been sitting on her bed, staring out the window at Jimmy's clubhouse for hours and this gave Cindy a lot of time to think. All that really came to mind was how much she loved Jimmy. Yeah, it was true. In fact she had finally admitted it to herself years ago, but she could just never bring herself to actually tell Jimmy... or anyone else. He was basically the most perfect guy in her eyes, incredibly smart, cute and she always got nervous when he was around.

He had grown up an awful lot too she thought. His head was now proportionate with his body and he had developed a very handsome face, plus he had toned down his personality since elementary school. Sure he was still a show-off like he always was, but now it always struck Cindy as cute whenever one of his inventions malfunctioned. Of course she still made fun of him, it was her only personal defense to keep from showing what she truly felt. She could admit to herself so easily that she loved him when no one else was around; it's just all those annoying people that kept getting in her way now.

Cindy kept thinking about this for several minutes, until finally she heard...

"Goodnight Cindy dear, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight mom." Cindy answered her.

She waited a few more moments and then grabbed a light jacket and headed out her bedroom window. She walked quietly at first and then began jogging across the street, where she found Libby waiting for her behind Jimmy's clubhouse.

"Geesh girl what took you so long I've been here for almost half an hour."

"Sorry Libbs, my parents stayed up a little late tonight."

"Well no worries."

"So did you get the stuff?"

"Got it right here. Sheen's so cute when he's trying to please me." Libby said with a sly smile.

"Well good, let's get in there quick before someone hears us."

Libby and Cindy crouched down a bit and crept up to the clubhouse door. They tossed some of Jimmy's hair on to the scanner, and VOX allowed them entrance. They soon found themselves down in Jimmy's lab, where a strange scene lied before them,

"It looks like there was a stuggle here." Cindy said, becoming slightly more worried.

"That or Jimmy is a lot messier these days."

"Maybe messy but not destructive. His clock wall, look."

Cindy pointed over to the wall where all of Jimmy's clocks of international time zones were on display. Several of the clocks were smashed and lying on the ground. A bunch of his papers were strewn all across the floor, and his computer screen had been busted and keys from the keyboard were snapped off.

"Look at this place." Cindy said, "This is unbelievable."

"Well let's start digging in I guess. See if we can get his computer to work, and then look through some of these papers. Maybe for a note?"

"Yeah good idea. I'll try to get the computer working, you start looking through the papers."

So Libby walked over to Jimmy's desk, knelt down and began sifting through the piles of paper. Cindy grabbed a few tools from Jimmy's work bench and then started messing with the computers inner workings. They worked in silence for nearly a half hour, when Libby finally spoke up.

"Well this is weird."

"What, what is it? Did you find something?"

"Well no..." Libby started. "It's Jimmy's homework."

"Oh. Well what's so strange about that?" Cindy said, turning back to the computer.

"It's our writing assignment from last week. He wrote two of them."

"Well it figures, the big show-off was probably going for extra credit."

"I don't think so Cind. I doubt he planned on turning this one in."

"What do you mean?"

"Well this one is about his parents, which I imagine he threw together for class... But the other one..." Libby went quiet.

"What about the other one Libbs," Cindy asked, "What's it about?"

"You."

Cindy stopped immediately.

"Me? What, is it about how I nag and annoy him and..."

"No Cind. It's not. Read it."

Libby handed the paper over to her friend, and as Cindy began to read, tears started to form in her eyes...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Truth about Cindy**

**By Jimmy Neutron**

When I first met Cindy Vortex I came to know her as, well a bit of a nag and a bit of a show-off. She always seemed to me, like the kind of person who was never happy unless she could completely outdo everyone else around her. When we were kids, I was sure that she would grow up to be my lifelong enemy, and that we would always be competing against one another.

I was stupid when I was a kid.

The older I've gotten, the more captivated I've become with her. She's an incredibly brilliant, strong-willed, independent and beautiful girl and at times I just can't keep my mind off of her. Though I used to deny it when I was younger, Cindy has always been my motivation... for everything. If it wasn't for her, I would have no one to prove wrong, nobody to show up and at the same time, nobody to share all my wild adventures and trips with. Sure Libby was there and Carl and Sheen were there, well they were physically there anyway, but Cindy is the only person I've ever known who could keep up with me. She's my intellectual equal, and that just may be one of my favorite things about her.

I try to keep a cool head whenever I happen to run into her, but usually I just stutter a bunch of garbage and then leave as fast as I can. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm a geek, and not just because I can't form whole words whenever we talk. I have been pretty wrapped up in my own interests the last few years, and I certainly don't make the best effort to make friends with Cindy. I'm sure I can get pretty annoying with all my science talk and getting everyone into mortal danger all the time, but I never mean to seem so arrogant. Sometimes I'm evening hoping that Cindy will be impressed with what I've done, but yeah that just may be wishful thinking. I do regret ever fighting once with her though, and I hope that maybe someday I can make up for that lost time.

Cindy defines my dream girl. I think the only reason I'm allowing myself to write this paper is so I can get some of the pressure off my chest. It's hard for me to be around her everyday and only get to talk to her when we're arguing. I don't think I will ever be able to tell Cindy exactly how I feel about her, but at least now maybe I won't get so nervous whenever she talks to me. Which I might add is a rarity these days. She always has crowds of retarded guys drooling on her everywhere she goes, but I don't blame them for trying because she really is an amazing girl. It's alright with me anyway, because I know Cindy better than anyone, except maybe for Libby, and I know that with or without me in her life, she will go on to be a very successful woman and probably lead a very happy, long life.

I love Cindy Vortex, no questions about it. From her vivid green eyes and her golden blonde hair, to that look she always gives me when I tick her off, she will always hold a special place in my heart, no matter what happens between us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cindy? You with us?" Libby asked, shaking her friend by the shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Pretty intense isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Makes you think twice about everything you used to say about him huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Going to say anything else besides yeah?"

"Yeah... I mean, sorry."

"Seriously girl, you okay?"

"Yeah, just wondering why I was too stupid to figure it out before."

"To figure what out?"

"Oh, nothing."

_What an absolutely amazing and perfect guy Jimmy is. How my dream man has been sitting in front of my face my whole life and I was way too selfish and stupid to realize it, but now he's gone and I have no idea if I'll ever see him again..._ Cindy thought to herself.

"Libbs... I feel awful."

Cindy couldn't hold it back anymore, and she started sobbing. Libby gave her a hug and the two of them decided to head back home for the night, and they would come back the next evening to continue looking for clues.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy spent the better part of the next few weeks by herself. She would accompany Libby over to Jimmy's lab where they continued searching for any indication of where he might be, and also cleaning up the place as best they could. At school, it was as if Cindy wasn't even there. She was physically at her desk and breathing the same air as everyone, but that's about where the similarities ended.

She couldn't concentrate on homework or anything for that matter, since her mind was constantly invaded by thoughts of Jimmy. She went to sleep thinking of him, woke up thinking of him and could think of nothing else than him during the day. A lot of her friends had noticed that she had been acting strange and tried to help her, but Cindy didn't need it. What she needed to do was find out what happened to Jimmy, and how she can bring him back to Retroville. It would be a long and daunting task, but she didn't care. This time, it would be personal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-I ended this on a bit of a cliffhanger because Imay write a sequel to it sometime. I've been working on a full length story lately though, so if I wrote a sequel it wouldn't be anytime soon. Thanks for reading though, and also any type of praise, constructive criticism or other types of criticism is welcome. It is my first attempt at a fanfiction though, so keep that in mind before flaming me to death. Thanks again in advance.


End file.
